What Goes Around, Comes Around
"What Goes Around, Comes Around" is the 7th episode in the second season of Campaign 2.0, and the 15th episode overall in the campaign. Summary * Well, Bryna’s been kidnapped by bandits. That’s a bit of a problem! The bandits that took her and our cart have made residence in a barn. The area consists of the barn itself, a house, and a silo. We need a distraction while some of us try to sneak in there to find Bryna and our damn cart. * Sulelia sends an elk, badger, and weasel out from her Bag of Tricks to create a ruckus out on the field and distract some of the guards. Gareth also sets fire to the silo holding nothing but grain. Him and Malveria sneak around for a bit. They peer inside the barn to find the bandits loading the shipments off of our cart, and it all seems to still be intact. Eventually the two are spotted as Thomal, Sulelia and Angeal stroll out onto the field, meaning business. Combat ensues! * Man oh man, is it crazy. At some point, everyone drops unconscious but Gareth and Thomal. It results in a standoff when two of the six remaining bandits drag Bryna out with a crossbow to her head. Thomal is ready to compromise with them for Bryna’s life. * Gareth’s having NONE OF THAT! From inside the house, he leaps out the window with a crash and pelts an arrow right into the bandit’s crossbow. In that split second of reaction, Thomal forces one of the bandit’s heads straight into the ground and squishes it with his immense strength. The other bandit wrestles Bryna away from the two, and he sinks a dagger straight into her throat. * Sulelia and Angeal wake from their unconscious states and lay into the remaining bandits. Eventually, all 14 of them lie dead, their corpses strewn around the camp. * Thomal stabilizes Bryna. She wakes, pats his cheek with a “thank you,” and casts Cure Wounds on him. * We gather everything taken from us, and find cool magical stuff! Angeal takes with her a Chime of Opening, a Portable Hole, and a Foldable Boat! We also find mad cash. Bryna gives more than half of it to Malveria for helping save her life. * Well... that was an ordeal and a half. Bryna thanks the party for not letting her die a horrible death. After more travel, we finally find ourselves in Runewatch! At its entrance sits a dude asking for a courier’s services. Bryna promptly ignores him, but Gareth stops to help him out. He’s supposed to deliver a letter to a Mr. Jon Lithenburg. * Sulelia completes her delivery and brings the shipment to the city’s Temple of Pelor. HOORAY! And to think it only took two entire sessions. * Malveria invites us for dinner at her nice ass place. She leads us to the August Bazaar, a giant trading center set dead center in the city. * There, Bryna impulse-buys a hairless cat named Rami. The guy’s a little silly, and half of the time his tongue is lolling out of his mouth. We also buy four diamonds for Revivify, and Sulelia buys herself a giant 600-page notebook. * We all arrive back at Malveria’s and wait for dinner. She’s invited two friends over while we were gone, them being two tieflings. They introduce themselves as Halak and Amal. Bryna asks Malveria a bit about her past, like how she created her mutagens, but she’s a little reluctant to share that info. * We spend, like, 15 minutes just doting over Rami, before dinner’s finally ready! We sit down, enjoy our meal... * ...And as we feast, we hear heavy footsteps approach. Runya Altec rounds the corner, accompanied by an elven wizard woman and a giant, hulking mechanical man armed with a warhammer. Oh, shit. * “Hello, Bryna.” And with that, Runya fires her pistol straight into her!